mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man
200px |Origin = Iron Man |Caption = Iron Man as he appears in Iron Man 3 |Downloadlink = Eradicator's Version Magus's Iron Man (MvC+Edits) Misterr07's Iron Man Kong's Version (MvC) ZVitor's Version (AvX) Xasor's Verson |Creator = Various}} Tony Stark was a genius American engineer (he went to MIT at the age of 15) who was captured by the Vietnamese during the Vietnam war due to a booby trap. This booby trap caused shrapnel to enter his body and drew closer to his heart, threatening Stark's life. Wong-Chu, a Vietnamese commander, said that he would have Stark's life saved (and that he would free him) if Stark built a weapon of mass destruction for him. With the help of another physicist (Ho Yinsen), Tony Stark was able to construct a suit of armor, thus becoming Iron Man. They also built a magnetic chest plate that prevented the shrapnel from entering Stark's heart (although it requires continual use to allow Stark to survive). Iron Man escaped with the suit in the end. Because of Ho's death due to stalling the Vietnamese long enough for Stark to escape, Iron Man decides to take revenge. Throughout his comic book adventures, he fights against forces that threaten the USA and his company Stark Industries. In M.U.G.E.N, Iron Man has been made numerous times by different creators such as Magus and Erradicator. Magus's Version Iron Man's gameplay has a good balance of close melee and long range attacks capable of dealing a good amount of damage. His A.I. makes great use of his close range attacks and rocket charge moves capable of suspending a player in the air and making brutal aerial attacks. Leaving very small gaps inbetween his assults Iron Man can K.O. quickly if not dealt with quickly. With almost all of his Hypers are high priority making him invulnerable when performing them. Iron Man has a large number of weapons in his arsenal making him an ejoyable character to play as, in addition to a second version to his armour when choosing palettes; 7-12 where his plasma shots are replaced by missiles and a flamethrower. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist ''Older version'' Specials | }} | }} | }} Fly - D, DB, B, a+b/a+c/b+c Hypers Proton Cannon - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z Beatdown - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Missile barrage - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z ''Newer version'' Specials ''-UniBeam (D, DF + any P)'' ''-Rocket Uppercut (F, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Rocket Uppercut charged version (F, D, DF + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Plasma Beam (D,DB + any P)'' ''-Plasma Beam charged version (D, DB + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Aereal UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Aereal Plasma UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any K)'' ''-Iron Torpedo (B, F, + any K)'' ''-Fly (hover) Mode (D, DB, B + LP+LK) '' Hypers -Proton Cannon (QCF + PP) -Nano Assault (QCB + PP) -Hyper Uni Assault (QCF + KK On the Air) -Heavy Armor Charge (QCF + KK) -Air Strike (QCB + KK) -Ironmen Assemble (QCF + FP+FK) ZVitor's Version This Ironman was made for the IMT full game, Avengers Vs Xmen. There's a glitch that if his Unibeam is blocked, he will repeatedly say "Stay down!" Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | | }} | | }} || }} || }} + | | }} Hypers | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} Palette Gallery AvXIronmanPal1.png|px01 AvXIronmanPal2.png|px02 AvXIronmanPal3.png|px03 AvXIronmanPal4.png|px04 AvXIronmanPal5.png|px05 AvXIronmanPal6.png|px06 AvXIronmanPal7.png|px07 AvXIronmanPal8.png|px08 AvXIronmanPal9.png|px09 AvXIronmanPal10.png|px10 AvXIronmanPal11.png|px11 AvXIronmanPal12.png|px12 Trivia *Magus' Iron Man appears as an assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos Four Different Ironman Mugen Character Avengers vs X-Men MUGEN 1080P HD Playthrough with IRONMAN PT. 1 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Metal Characters Category:Characters from the United States Category:Strikers Category:60's Characters